


套路大学意外系

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 傻白甜茄冰一篇XD





	套路大学意外系

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜茄冰一篇XD

（上）

迈进校图书馆走廊尽头的那个厕所前，神威乐步的大脑不受控制地把昨晚熬夜看完的办案纪录片又生动重放了一遍。

该死，作死看什么厕所杀人案，搞得今天这么帅的自己连没等走到厕所放水就已然蔫成一条茄干。神威用满是冷汗的手捶了一下自己，拼命安慰自己老子一没杀人二没放火没打过官司从不欠情债行走江湖坦荡做人所以怕屁邪——然后迈进去的一瞬间，一嗓子嚎得整幢楼差不点原地解体。

首先映入眼帘的是地上死人一只，蓝的，男的，其次旁边坐着的是一只半死不活人，粉的，正在哆哆嗦嗦从死人衣服口袋里翻什么东西往嘴里塞，最后此人被神威叫得吓了一跳，一抬头哐铛来个四目相撞。

神威的心脏嘭的一声逃出对话框弃肢体而去，剩下的部分战战兢兢一边碎步后退一边胡乱冒话：

“你你你你你……活人死人。”

对方咽下东西，翻了个白眼：

“你那一叫，死人都被你吓活了。”

虽然话听起来不讨喜，可毕竟算是说出人类语言了，声音还挺清脆。

神威落跑的心脏稍微回来了一点：

“啊？”

“我刚才低血糖晕了一下，结果苏醒了后发现我室友被我吓晕了。就是这么回事，明白？明白了就搭把手好吗。”

这时神威才发现他吃的东西是牛奶糖，看起来很好吃的样子——不不不应该是看起来他没撒谎。

“你把活人吓死了，还真指望我把死人吓活？”神威白眼翻回去，内心吁一口气找回心神蹲了下来：“他没事吧？说，怎么帮？”

“别动他！”粉毛突然音高八度，严厉制止神威伸出一半的手：“他有心脏病，我叫了救护车，你等着就好。”

“我去你都弄好了，让我帮什么忙？陪你等车期间坐着聊天？”神威缩手，感觉满肚子不爽终于要炸了。

“背我。”粉毛男理直气壮。

“啊？！”神威差点以为自己憋尿憋出了听力问题。

“背我到医院。我还有点晕，但他不能没人陪。”

神威忍不了了，跳起来：

“你那是求人的语气吗？！晕就给我好好回宿舍去喝奶吃糖啊！至于你室友——”瞄了一眼蓝毛，嗯脸长得挺乖至少比你可爱“——全程交给我都可以，不用谢了！”

粉毛没应，一副见了奇葩的不可理喻的眼神，慢慢从口袋里抽出什么晃晃又塞回去。

银行卡。

一看就逼格很高的银行卡。

好吧你赢了。

片刻后，神威满肚子腹诽地背着粉毛，讪讪尾随蓝毛的担架上了救护车。

 

所幸送得及时，看到粉毛抱着苏醒后的蓝毛呜呜大哭时，神威（略显尴尬地）站在旁边，觉得辣眼睛的同时，内心还是有那么一点抑制不住的小欣喜。

虽然原本打算趁周末在图书馆坐一天好好装相学习感动一把自己的，结果为了两个素不相识的家伙，莫名其妙地折腾了大半天，虽然又没复习专业课，但毕竟算是救人一命，天上的神明会不会有眼，保佑自己下周的期中考不挂科？

脑内天马行空想着不靠谱的东西，直到病床上的蓝毛微笑着向自己伸出手，都差点没回过神。

“同学，受累帮了这么多忙，非常非常感谢……”

说着，用还带着吊针的微凉的手握住神威的，然后另一只手也覆上来，紧紧扣住。神威视线仿佛被牵引着，沿着那双冷白的胳膊向上，然后不出意外地与那双明亮的澄蓝眼睛对视。

“那个……我们两个恰好都搞得比较糟，无论如何都亏了你出手相助，交个朋友吧，我们会报答……”

神威没听清楚接下来的，因为大脑和肢体已经被面前这货的一切弄短路，那双手的触感柔软却力度坚定，仿佛能从指尖传来清晰温柔的暖流。这位……是治愈系的啊！

我最喜欢治愈系了！

天我再也不要洗手了！

呸呸呸在想什么，到底是要单身多久才会连跟可爱的男孩子握个手都想入非非啊！

走神过程中对方似乎已经把话说完了。神威一脸英语听力放过之后的茫然。

恰逢别床有人拎着食物经过，神威仿佛终于找了台阶：“你你你们饿不饿，我给你们买饭吧，失陪。”

抽手就跑。

在病房门口被粉毛追上，手里塞进一张纸币：“拜托了，饭简单买买就好，重点是ice要有，”回头瞄一眼，竖起一根手指低声：“一个够了，不给他多。”

为什么一副告知ice比饭重要是重大军事情报的样子！

严肃答应下来，转身开跑。

“等等……”

又要干什么！

“那个……”粉毛竟有点局促，才哭过的眼眶还红色未消：“我刚才因为太急说话不友好十分抱歉……总之感谢……背我。”

神威看他那别别扭扭的样子突然觉得有趣，笑出来捶他一下肩膀：“没事没事我背两个你也OK，你太轻了，多吃糖。”

看粉毛的表情，简直在脸上写着“想撤回前言”。

神威心情大快地跑掉，觉得人跟人之间绝对是有食物链相生相克——比如粉毛虽然凶，但自己欺负起来毫无压力；等见了蓝毛，明明对方什么都没做，自己却心跳失控话不会说。

一定是因为自己屡遭生活践踏，所以才控上治愈系了，嗯，一定。

拎着两人份的午饭和一盒ice回到病房，二人大概太累，一个缩在床上一个趴在床边都睡了。神威轻手轻脚将食物和零钱放下，再回头静静看了一秒蓝毛的睡颜，转身离开。

 

没有去图书馆而是直接回到了宿舍，房间内气氛压抑，室友正在或坐或卧埋头啃书。神威将包一扔，坐下一条腿架在床沿上，才想起下周就是考试了。

神威自认是个很爱聊天说话讲笑话的人，但在这样的商科院系里，大概也不是什么重要的技能罢了。

室友人都不赖，可偏没有能说话投机的，就连像粉毛那样能吵吵嘴的……都没有。

话说……他们俩是什么系的？好像说了也是室友吧？关系真的很好啊，令人羡慕。

但压根没有问他们的名字，也连自己的院系专业都没报。可应了那句话，做好事不留名。

神威自嘲地笑起来，拽拽头发把有的没的都扔开抽出一本书。罢了，只是一个小插曲而已。英雄也当完了，也曲终人散了，生活又该回到它应有的苟且了。

反正读书也早就不是为了自己不是吗，大概只是回应大人的期待而已。话语权什么的是从来没有的，所谓的“兴趣都是可以培养的”只不过是一个骗局罢了，如果某天真的大声说出“我其实是个文艺青年对钱丝毫不感兴趣我的真爱是文学啊”大概会被作为不可饶恕的反动派批斗至死吧。

 

考试结束后，学霸们一片哀嚎，在纠结自己会不会从A+落到A-。不过对于低空飞过就满意的神威来说，又可以愉快地跑到图书馆里看各世纪文艺青年的装x之作才是考后最大的快乐。

不过这次绝不会在去图书馆之前看什么破案片了，省得再留下心理阴影。

嘛上次那种事……也不会再遇到了吧，不过神威可是绝不承认自己一直有在想的。

——直到次日下课后一眼看到等在教室外的蓝毛。

“我说了考试后要邀请你吧，怎么样，这周末有空来我家坐坐吗？有火锅哦！”他明显身体恢复了，脸颊上有了光彩，笑起来温柔自然，神采奕奕。

——等等他说了吗？该死当时走神到底漏掉了多少信息。

神威定在那里，惊讶的同时，又从头到脚连呆毛都想一起表达欢喜。

Nevermind，太同意啦！心里，之前的愁云登时一扫而尽，荒野上炸开一大片夸张的花，顷刻覆盖大地，铺向天涯。

从教学楼一起走到宿舍的这一路，神威表面上保持着高冷克制，但内心恨不得直呼这是自入学以来走过的最阳光明媚的路。

“你叫神威乐步吧？我认识你喔。”

“我是生物系的，叫风雅海人，嘛嫌麻烦就叫Kaito好啦，那天在一起的是勇马，我们系草哟。”

神威笑出来，一边内心吐槽“系草”的评判标准，一边忍不住偷瞄Kaito。

这家伙，个子没自己高，打扮路人，顶着一个纯良无害的发型，五官组合起来没什么亮点又没什么大错——跟他那所谓“系草”的室友比，完全是扔到人堆里捞都捞不出的感觉呐。

——不过，现在的女生果然喜欢外表夺人眼球性格又拒人千里的冷傲美少年型啊。可是，殊不知像面前这样的，才经得起久看，抱起来舒服呢。

被自己的最后那离经叛道的想法吓了一跳，神威脑内赶紧急打转向转移话题：

“话说，你怎么会认识我？”

“你在迎新晚会上演的人渣公爵太到位了好嘛，全场就对你印象深刻，简直渣到家！”

“呃，谢谢……以及，不是什么很光荣的角色啦！”

总之，没想到这家伙不仅是治愈系的，还兼修惊喜系……大概。

 

心情忐忑激动地期盼了一周，周末终于慢腾腾地来了。Kaito为自己拉开公寓的门说“欢迎”时，神威简直如同第一次踏上异国土地一样新奇兴奋。

Kaito今天穿了一件简单随意的黑色V领T恤，棉质的布料居家柔软，露出线条纤细的脖子和两段小巧的锁骨。神威的目光顺着他半掖在耳后的细碎的短发，到逐渐消失于领间的胸口，流连到他欠身倒水的腰间。

回头，就见粉毛的勇马……拎着菜刀。

“喂你突然背后灵出现怎么也不打个招呼啊啊啊啊——咦？你在哭啊！”

“关你屁事。”勇马泪水涟涟乜斜了神威一眼，转向Kaito抽泣了一下，抬臂挡住脸：“前辈，我不行了……你是怎么用仰望天空的方法把洋葱切那么细……”

Kaito噗嗤一声笑出来，露出两颗白晃晃的尖牙，大义凛然扔出一句“放着我来”就无比愉悦地冲过去夺刀入厨房。

神威横竖看着觉得哪里不对——噗嗤一声笑出来？无比愉悦地？

趁勇马在客厅抹泪，神威起身跟去厨房。

狗屁仰望天空。Kaito这货，只是单纯（无耻）地……戴着泳镜切洋葱。

“喂，你耍他就那么有意思？”神威了然一笑，倚在一边。

“他很好玩是吧？”Kaito心情很好地反问：“一撩就炸，撩大了还哭。我可喜欢欺负他了。”

“等等你真的是那个为他晕倒的室友吗？画风不对啊！”

“说得像你没口头欺负过他一样。”

“我说你！好歹积点阴德。”

“你先积点口德。”

杠来杠去间，神威发现，自己面对Kaito时的语塞症烟消云散。大概是发现了他身上竟然也有槽点，并不像当初自己暗自总结的那么纯洁美好玛丽苏。

还有多少有趣的隐藏属性呢？你。

 

下午，吃着汇集了各种不可思议食材被Kaito称为的“万物皆可涮”的火锅，聊着满宇宙乱跳的话题，神威最大的感受即是，现实永远比火锅里的捞出来的料……更奇葩。

比如Kaito和勇马竟然是半个青梅竹马，到大学读的竟然是同专业；本来Kaito高一届，却因为心脏不好休学一年后，跟勇马又巧合地分到同一班同一宿舍。再比如，自己的前女友竟然是Kaito的妹妹，勇马的现女友竟然是自己的妹妹……种种狗血让神威内心不禁感慨上帝岂止是在掷骰子，简直是将一把骰子旋转摇晃回旋720度然后转体360度抛出。

在Kaito家的时间过得飞快，神威没觉得呆几个小时，勇马便匆匆要走了，说是接女朋友下音乐课。

神威笑着说去吧妹夫争取给你哥我做合格的接班人，成功接到一记白眼。

跟Kaito一起趴在阳台窗上，目送夕阳下的粉毛渐远，神威试图找点什么话题打破突如起来的二人世界的沉默。

“话说，你知道勇马最怕啥吗？”

刚想开口，就突然被Kaito抢去话头。

“嗯？”神威望过去，见Kaito托腮，笑吟吟地望向窗外：

“最怕人说他像小姑娘。”

“哦，怎讲？”

“他小时候，被他爸妈按照养他姐姐的模板养，中学之前，玩伴都是小姑娘。

“到了青春期，女孩子们渐渐不把他当同伴了，又因为不擅长跟男生玩，所以被同班男生说'娘'，有一次蹲在水房哭被我撞见，就这么认识了。

“我算是一直袒护他吧，后来他在中学受到的欺凌就少了。现在长大了，变帅了，不仅一点也不娘，还被我们系女生一致选为系草。

Kaito顿一顿，转向神威伸出两根手指坏心一笑：

“但他有两点特别有意思：第一，他不喜欢爱哭的女生；第二，他自己爱哭得要命。”

神威被他那样弄得没忍住，也不厚道地狂笑：

“我妹妹确实不爱哭，还不爱穿裙子不爱扎小辫子，中学时我老笑话她是苍蝇头假小子……”

“勇马小时候扎过小辫子——因为他姐骗他说，男女生小时候都要穿裙子扎辫子……”

“哈哈哈哈哈快不要……”

“哈哈哈哈你快说他俩某天如果突然互换灵魂是不是完全没毛病……”

神威跟Kaito这下统统忘记了积口德，你一言我一语笑得七零八落。

良久，神威最先一个停下来，气喘吁吁地微笑着盯着Kaito：

“你喜欢他吧？”

Kaito像是被揿了一个什么开关，刷地把笑声刹车，好久，才小声开口：

“你说……什么？”

神威有点后悔自己的莽撞，但刚才真是一瞬间的脱口而出，一定要说理由的话，大概是——

“Luka见了心仪的帅哥，就像你这样……一提到他就滔滔不绝，眼睛发亮。你，跟你妹妹一个样……”

覆水难收，只能如此飞快老实交代了。

Kaito听完，沉默了一会儿，抬头正视神威：“不。”

“啊？”神威有点出乎意料。

Kaito别过脸，指了指楼下的花园一角：

“其实，我早就知道它开不出蓝玫瑰，但还是忍不住看它，给它浇水，跟它说话。其实无意改变它，只想开心地看它自由生长，仅此而已吧。”

说罢淡淡笑笑，转身去客厅了。

神威立在窗前，随着Kaito指的方向望去，看见一株繁盛的樱花树，正当季节，满树云雾状的樱粉风华正茂，生机勃勃。

等神威想好为自己的失礼道歉的台词，鼓起勇气走进客厅时，天已经接近黑了。客厅没开灯，Kaito正蹲在一片橙黄柔光的冰箱前翻着什么。

“那个，刚才的话，请当我没说过，让你想到了不开心的事，非常对不——”

Kaito奋力把冷冻室深处的两盒什么拖出来，听到声音，扭过头：

“啊？你说啥。”

——完全没在听啊！

“你……在干啥……”

Kaito直起腰，神神秘秘一笑：

“这个世界上啊，没有什么一盒ice解决不了的事，如果有……”

意味深长地把手里的东西举起来“……就两盒。”

 

如果不是亲眼所见，神威绝不会相信世上存在这样集各种设定于一身还不按套路出牌完全不知下一秒会搞出什么意外——并且这么能吃冰，的人。

那一瞬间，神威似乎能明白勇马那天在病房外跟他低声说“ice一个就好”的恐惧。

现在神威正式投降——自己吃两口就乖乖上岸了，只剩Kaito埋头努力战斗。

他的后颈被黑色衣服衬托得亮得晃眼，被柔软而蓬松的头发遮住了一部分，裁出一段优美的弧度，却无论如何都愈加欲盖弥彰。

不知是不是因为有病的缘故，他虽然体型匀称，但却莫名给人一种“软”的感觉。可能是自己产生那种“很好抱”的念头的原因吧。这人全身上下没有锐利的棱角，关节的弧度圆润，双手看起来血色不足但反倒显得干净漂亮。看久了，整个人像块自然雕琢出来的蓝宝石，色调偏冷，却冷而不冰。

似乎感受到身边上三路下三路的目光，Kaito咬着勺子转过来，笑笑：

“怎么，还在看我哪里像Luka？”

“咳，百八年前就被甩啦。”

“是她甩的你啊，那我就放心了。”

“喂你那是在庆灾乐祸吗！”

Kaito不语，笑着继续拿他诱人的象牙白胳膊撬冰。

该死，这个Kaito的一切——无论治愈系，无害系，抑或是天然系或者使坏系……到了自己脑内，分分秒秒都在不妙地转化成“性感”。

不对……冷，白？神威突然意识到，Kaito皮肤上本来就没几分的血色，随着他的无意识作死，越来越少。

想到这里，神威毫不犹豫一把将他手里的最后一盒ice抢过去。

“你干嘛——”

“归我了。”神威见他要扑过来，赶紧偏过身，盯着他把剩下的一大口全送自己嘴里，盒子准确命中一米外的垃圾桶。

“可恶，还我——”

意料之中，他确实扑过来了。然而意料之外的是，他竟然来抢了——用压倒性的姿势，虎口夺食的方式，抢。

神威反应过来时，自己已经被Kaito四肢并用结结实实地压在沙发上了，紧接着，嘴唇就碰触到了一个冰凉柔软的东西，那个东西直白而莽撞，试图撬开他的嘴，探寻什么。

神威的大脑空白了一秒。

他被Kaito强吻了，为了一口ice。

当然神威并不知道，事故的原因在于世界上能让Kaito的发疯的两样东西——ice跟勇马——那晚正好凑到了一起。彼时神威的脑内只剩下震惊，然后就是随之而来的……袭击回去。

双手架住Kaito的胳膊把他拔离自己，然后起身狠狠按在沙发上，一只手锁住他的两个手腕，另一只手用力捏住他的下颌强迫他张嘴，然后欺上，将嘴里已经融化的雪糕水尽悉送过去。即使Kaito挣扎着想躲，也只是狼狈地造成白色的糖水沿着嘴角往下流的更色情的结局。神威没有放过他的意思，喂完之后，又狠狠探舌进去纠缠吸吮往复收刮了一遭，直到Kaito开始发出痛苦的小声呻吟，才放手。

“都还给你，满意了？”

Kaito慌忙爬起来躲到角落，用手挡着嘴，脸色由惨白变得通红，头毛被弄得凌乱翘起，漂亮的蓝色眼睛直直地盯着自己的脚尖，睫毛浸湿在泪水里。

看到他那一副仿佛被强奸了的样子，神威承认自己做过分了，但是奇怪的是，心里竟变态地快意大于悔意。

“这不是你想要的么？”

欠过身去，压低声音愉悦地说出以上混淆视听的鬼话。神威自己很清楚，Kaito吻自己只是单纯地忘情抢食。而自己吻他……则是赤裸裸地充满了情欲和性暗示。

算了看他那样子，似乎需要点时间冷静更好。神威觉得今日可以收手了，便心情很好地找到外套，推门要告辞。

“站住。”

马上溜之乎也之时，沙发上的那位终于开了口。

神威停住脚步。

“抱歉让你知道了我喜欢男人，但这好像并不意味着……是个男人就可以随便非礼我吧？”

身后传来的声音不大，语调平静，但问出的内容却让神威感到异常尖锐。

尖锐到仿佛自己后背都要被无数芒刺刺穿。

脑内飞速地想着怎么办，神威大概经历了生命中最脑内风暴的几秒。

不知自己怎么做到的冷静转身，大步走回，单膝跪在Kaito面前行个礼：

“抱歉做过了。如果不喜欢，那我换一种传统的方式……来追求你吧？”

没等Kaito反应过来，就直接起身推门而去。

一路狂奔下楼，直到将Kaito那栋房子远远抛离身后，才抚着狂跳的心，感觉脸也发烫。

天哪自己吃错了什么药，竟然可以将决定追他-出手去撩-撩完就跑这一系列动作一气呵成。姿势高调，走位风骚，搞得自己都想对自己喊干得好——不，冷静，都快忘了我是文艺青（流）年（氓），所以这事不能急，要好好想想，换个委婉点的切入角度，继续达到不要脸的最终目的。

想到这，神威拿出手机快速给勇马发了个消息，然后在花园里兜了数圈等到勇马终于回了，才去附近便利店搞得一信封一笔一纸，写了两句什么，返回那幢楼投到Kaito的信箱里。

 

 

（下）

又过一周，下课后，早已在学校体育器材室等候多时的神威如愿看到了那个蓝毛的人脊背挺得直直的大步走来。

他今天穿了一套纯白的运动衣裤，远望仿佛整个人都发着一圈柔光。

“我说，”对方毫不羞涩地一脚迈入率先开口：“你想追我没问题，我不能阻止你，但是——狠狠掏出那封信——“你写什么'周一下课体育器材室见，你会主动来拉我手'，是不是有点太能意淫了？”

“喔，”神威不置可否笑了下：“抱歉，瞎写写的忘掉吧。”

明显感到对方愣了一下。

“找你的真实目的是……我体育课选的滑冰基本没练习，考试绝对要挂科，愁死了。对了你会滑冰吗？”

“我……”Kaito开始犹豫：“不会……但我认识些教练，要吗？ ”

“你陪我练练就好了。”

片刻后的溜冰场座位上，神威将Kaito的裤腿缓缓卷上，给他穿冰刀鞋。

才没有趁机占他便宜摸他紧致有型的小腿。

神威把他带上溜冰场，开始教他，鼓励他。

他很有天分，很快就能放开墙壁自己试着滑了，但还是不敢迈步。神威来到他左边伸出手，他伸手抓住，逐渐地被带起步伐。

“你明明滑得很好啊，真的不是骗人吗？”逐渐消除紧张后，Kaito嘴又活跃起来。

“很好学的，你看你不也很快吗？”神威牵着他。

“家人都说我有病反对我运动，我现在有点后悔听他们的了。”

“不剧烈的没问题吧，滑冰很适合你啊，你滑的样子超好看，像冰晶王子一样。”

“巧言令色。”

神威偷瞄了一眼Kaito，后者很专注地看前方地面，笑容却无比迷人，流光溢彩。

结束之后天黑一起走出体育馆。

“你主动拉我手了。”神威端着架子。

“隔着手套不算。”Kaito回以白眼。

“我可没求着你拉我，你主动的，你-主-动-的。”

“闭嘴，算你走运我刚好不会滑冰，万一我会，你怎么办？”

“我换旱冰。”

“万一我会旱冰呢？”

“我换冰球。”

“万一——”

“你不会，勇马说了你都不会。”

“什么你敢利用他！套路太深了吧！”

“你来打我啊。”

“滚，我走了。”

“这句话等你回家看完第二封信再说。”

Kaito咬着嘴唇恨恨地看了神威一眼，挥挥拳转身跑掉了。

 

周末一早，图书馆第二次见面。

“听着，我不会跟你去泡温泉不会跟你去游泳不会跟你去洗桑拿，所以，”

Kaito一脸胜利，将那张纸拍在假装看书的神威手边：“我看你怎么'摸遍我全身'？”

“哦，谁说要带你去那些地方了。”神威合上书，一脸正经。

接下来的一上午，完全在烈日下徒步跋涉几公里山路中度过。

“不带粮食和水走这么远，你这是要玩在荒野求生？”神威身后传来喊话，听语气似乎是受不住了。

“喔，累了啊？再坚持一下，我的车子在前面，里面是各种吃的喝的，回程可以开车。”

见Kaito没应，神威停下来回头看。

只见后者站在那里把衣服蒙在脑袋上只露个眼睛一脸抓狂：“你特地把车开来这个鬼地方，然后自己吭哧吭哧走回去，就为了带着我再吭哧吭哧走回来？！”

神威被他那夸张样搞得疯狂想笑，脸上却不得不继续装云淡风轻：“快到了，不能走了我背你。”

“去死，我能。”

在攀到一处高地后，眼前豁然开朗，车停在一片空出的草地上，后面的崖下是无尽海洋。

“是大海啊！”Kaito跑上前来，声音里抑制不住激动欣喜。

神威笑拉开车门捞出望远镜：

“这里看最壮观了，怎样，没骗你吧？一会儿我们开车下去近距离看。”

海边的风确实比大地上要清新凉爽，神威一弄好躺椅和阳伞，Kaito就把自己趴着晾在上面不动了。

神威捅他：“太热，我要脱衣服了。”

“那种事不用跟我报备。”

“我叫你别偷看。”

“谁要看。”

神威扔掉T恤，趁Kaito低头闭眼之际，伸手从他的后颈开始，慢慢给他捏背揉肩。

后者身体软软的没有一点力，似乎也被弄舒服了，挺尸在那老老实实任由揉弄。

“你……真的是走两步就倒啊，勇马诚不欺我。”

背后的海浪声似乎有催眠的效果，神威细细地捋他，自己也打起哈欠。

Kaito更加懒懒的：“你到底给了他多少好处。”

“没你给的爱多。你看你给他那么多爱，他现在把你论斤卖，你气不气？是不是再也不要跟他玩了？”

“你这是挑拨离间吧，以及怎么看你像都是吃醋了。”

神威笑而不语，直到把Kaito胳膊腿也按过一遍，才胜利地拍了一下他的后腰：

“好了，摸完了，你腰最细，屁股手感最好，总结完毕。”

Kaito一骨碌爬起来怒视神威，不料一眼看见一个赤裸着的上身，又做了个自戳双目的手势重重倒回去。

 

之后的半学期，Kaito几乎每周都能从信箱里拖出来的奇奇怪怪的纸条，上书诸如“让你从背后抱我”，“让你枕着我的腿睡着”，到“让你亲我”，“上次没亲够，让你再亲我一次”等等随便拿出来都是让人脸红的性骚扰的句子。更可怕的是，收到之后，纸上的字，会在约定的时间，被那个紫毛以完全意想不到的方式实现。

到后来Kaito似乎也被刷低了不少下限，对平常的亲密也尽数接受不再顽抗。

只不过——这哪里是什么“传统的方式”，简直是充满意外和脑洞的追人过山车。

期末考之后暑假来临之前，Kaito的邮箱里出现了继安静的考试周以来的第一封信件。

心怀欣喜拆开，上面写着时间地点，还有一行纯蓝色钢笔写的笔画清爽的字：

“在漫天的繁星下抱你”。

公路旁神威靠着车，终于等到了夜色中气喘吁吁揣着信跑来的Kaito。

“好久不见！”

“好久不见，考得怎样？”

“还好啦，你呢？”

“比遇认识你之前要好，上车走？”

“好。”

神威驾车沿着国道慢慢行驶，Kaito在副驾驶安静看了一会儿窗外，又转回来：

“话说，你这次的信怎么意外地这么纯洁？”

“嗯？有吗？”

“抱我……你还没少抱我吗？”

“你再想想，不是拥抱的那个抱。”

Kaito沉默了一会，突然开始惊恐地拉安全带：“该死，放我下车！”

“不用担心，套和润滑液都买好了，不会痛的。”

“更加担心了啊啊啊啊啊！你要开到哪里啊！停车！”

神威反倒一脚油门让车一骑绝尘，笑看旁边的副驾驶吓得手足无措。

“放心吧，玩笑而已。”过了一阵Kaito折腾不动了，神威才平静地低声说：“你不愿意的话，我不会擅自碰你的，我保证。”

Kaito安静下来，在夜色里用明亮的眼睛将信将疑地看过来。

神威没看他，继续专注开车：

“我们先去看星星吧？然后我有话对你说。”

在一处远离尘嚣的矮山背后，神威将车停在草地中央，然后打开车顶的天窗。

“来看吧，你头上面的就是银河。”

Kaito仅从天窗看了一眼，便立刻倒吸一口气解开安全带开门跳了下去。

神威打开门跟出去，绕到他那一边。

Kaito倚着车，仰着头，大张着嘴，凝视着满天星辰，脸上满是震惊敬畏，凝固住了一样久久不动。

神威也没动，陪他一起仰望夜空中一道壮丽如奇观般如梦幻的银亮星屑之路。

“你仔细看的话，那些星星还有不同的颜色。中间那一块块模糊的是星云。如果你认识，你还能看出夏日夜空的那几个星座。”过了良久，神威在Kaito耳边轻声说。

然后感觉手指被Kaito握住了，紧紧。

“乐步，我一直以为，书中把银河画得那么漂亮都是骗人的。直到现在才发现，我原来一直被城市的人造光源遮住了眼，完全没有看过真实纯净的夜空。”

说罢拉神威奔去车前的空地，一下子躺到在草地上，夏日的大地还带着暖和的余温，神威也跟着躺下去，伸出手让Kaito枕着。

一时间，二人都一声不响，在草地里细细的虫鸣里，紧扣着手指，仿佛时间静止一般，与无声的宇宙静静对望。

大概……作为渺小的人类，与无尽的自然的交流，本不需语言，美就够了。

不知看了多久，臂弯中的头才开始慢慢活动，Kaito用他映满星空的眼睛看向神威：

“谢谢……能带我看这个。抱歉太忘我了。”

“没事啦，喜欢就好。”

“你……要对我说什么事？”

“哦，那个啊。”神威拍拍头：“小事，就是我啊，不想读了。”

“为什么？没听你说过现在的专业哪里不好啊。”

“我不喜欢。完全——不喜欢。”

Kaito将身体转过来：“不念了之后呢，退学去哪里？”

“申请国外xx大学的文学系。”

Kaito沉思了片刻：“有多大把握？”

“一半一半。”

“试试看，拿到offer再办退学手续。”

神威低声嗯了一声，然后扭头与Kaito对视：“你支持？”

后者温柔地笑笑：“人生苦短，干嘛要在自己不喜欢的事情上浪费时间呢？”停了停，“喜欢错了人都可以回头重来呢，进错了专业，又有什么大不了呢？”

神威手臂弯起，将Kaito揽过来，与自己的头靠在一起。

“感谢你不反对我。我家大人估计知道我这么做，肯定发疯。”

“你成为那个领域优秀的学者后，他们会为你骄傲的。”

“海人。”

“什么？”

“我出去后，要多少年见不到你？”

Kaito沉默，过了漫长的时间，才慢慢开口：

“两年。”

“算错了吧，没那么短。”

“我毕业后有几个可以选择去深造的国家，我……选你那个，就好了。”

“当真？”

“嗯。我努力。”

“我等你。”

神威紧抱着身边温热的躯体，一瞬间对着夜空只感觉到心头甘美的暖流上涌，两年的时间不算短，可为什么已经如此满足到只想感谢上苍呢？

大概是，心里的那个叫“爱”的情感，赋予的希望和力量吧。

等作为一只文艺青年煽情的内心戏过去后，神威发现Kaito已经望着自己很久了。

“话说……你不抱我吗？”

——好直白！但是我喜欢！

兴致盎然地贴上去亲他的额角：

“你要哪个抱？”

 

车内放倒的后座上，神威铺上自己的外套，然后把Kaito按在上面，欺身上去狠狠索吻。

他的嘴唇柔软湿滑，不比上次的冰凉，这次是热烈而迎合的。神威用舌撬开他的口腔，与他的舌缠绵纠缠，一手从他衣服下摆探进去，逡巡爬到他的胸前，在里面悉悉簌簌动作。

“嗯……”

Kaito浑身一缩，显然被这样的骚扰弄得痛痒难耐，开始不自觉地摇头躲避，来不及吞咽的津液缓缓从嘴角溢出，划过线条优美的下颌和脖子，与汗液一起，将蓝色的短发打湿。

“乐步……不、不要那样捏，痛……”总算挣脱了嘴巴侵犯的Kaito，摸索着去抓袭胸的手。

“是吗？哪里痛，我看看。”神威带着笑意欣赏着他涨红的潮湿的脸，手下熟练地把他的衬衫扣子悉数解开。

“喔，的确红了呢，我帮你吹下。”说罢装作关心的样子，用嘴含住他一边的嫣红，用唇吸吮，用牙齿逗弄。手指暗暗夹住另一边的，力道逐渐加大，Kaito被这样的玩弄搞得无法招架，终于崩不住，颤抖着哭出声：

“够了，不要玩了……更痛了……”

神威微笑着在他左胸留下一处吻痕后，放开蹂躏他的胸口，转而蹭上去吻他的脖子：

“是吗？还有哪里痛？”

不等他回答，便将手转向下，插入他的裤内，摸上他紧闭的腿间，开始揉捏爱抚。

Kaito发出一声细腻的呻吟，浑身酥软下来，放弃了挣扎，只闭着咬着唇享受。

看来是真的舒服了，神威抬起他的腿时，他柔顺地配合了，任人慢慢除去他下身的衣物。然后神威也没让他寂寞太久，将衣服放下就俯身下去将他含住，手下移覆盖住他的整个，前后取悦他。

Kaito发出了半声调子很高的软糯叫声，但仅仅是半声，后半段被声音的主人难堪地双手压制住，强行变成啜泣。

神威拿下他的手，鼓励他叫出来不要害羞，然后继续服侍，感觉到他快要到浪潮的顶点时，又坏心地停下来，隔一会儿再把他撩到风口浪尖。

在又一次舔弄之后，感觉Kaito被弄得一直兜兜转转得不到高潮，恨不得亲自上手了，神威心情大快地按住他，抬头：

“想要吗？”

满意看到那张带着泪水的脸诚实地拼命点头。

“说你爱我。”

Kaito那欲火焚身又讲不出口的别扭表情，看得神威内里快要笑坏掉了，索性心软放他一马让他舒服了，好趁着他顺从放松去够润滑液进行下一步。

接下来的时间车内气氛安静，神威专注地用手指为Kaito做私密的事，想象着一会儿进入他时被丝绒般的湿热紧紧包裹的甜蜜幸福，一瞬间竟有点忍不住想迫不及待把他狠狠疼爱了。

“乐步……”Kaito似乎有心灵感应一样颤颤巍巍半撑起身体：

“可以了……进来吧。”

神威叹一声缓缓抽出手：“不要这样邀请啊，一旦开头，后面就由不得你了。”

说罢将自己裤扣解开，抬起Kaito的一条腿架上肩膀：

“抱歉，忍不住了，痛就叫吧。”

Kaito不否认有些人在第一次性事上就能得到快感，但自己绝对不是幸运的那个。被进入的时候太痛苦了，难以启齿的地方像是被利刃割开一样，跟手指完全不是一种体验，以致于他没忍住发出一声惨叫，但怕打扰了对方兴致，又硬生生压下。

对方也似乎在忍耐，手指狠狠卡在自己胯间，慢慢地退出一点，又一个到底的顶占。

Kaito咬着牙闷哼一声，感觉自己的泪水不受控制满溢而出。

体内的凶器没有显露出慈悲，接二连三地拔出又捅入，慢慢地，变本加厉，直至连续成片。Kaito没有快感，亦没有主动权，在眩晕的痛楚中甚至不知下一步会被怎样凌虐。Kaito开始憎恶自己的身体，它毫无承受力却可恶地敏感异常，好长时间，没有习惯也没有麻木，每一下贯穿到底的陌生的痛苦都被清晰而强烈地烙刻上神经。以致于他终于放弃忍耐胡乱地尖声大哭出来。

对方的沉默昭示着侵犯远远没有结束，他被翻了个身，被摆成四肢撑住趴着的姿势但是他试了几次都无论如何趴不住，最后丢脸地浑身瘫软用头抵着座位，被从后面进入，这个姿势使得被占满的感觉更加强烈直接，他连叫也无力去叫了，眼泪和汗水将脸下的衣服弄得涔湿，皱成一团。

只剩一个念头了——

快要死了。

在被不知翻来覆去要了多久后，对方泛滥的淫欲终于得以满足，他停了手，用满是汗的手掌深情地抚摸Kaito的身体。

Kaito在泪水中睁眼，看了一眼被x弄得凌乱不堪的自己，又羞耻地闭上眼。

第一次就被搞得这么狼狈……真的不愿面对。

神威似乎察觉到了Kaito的心情，拂去自己脸侧被汗水沾湿的长发，做错事了一样凑过去吻掉Kaito的泪：

“后悔了吗？”

Kaito疲惫地看了他一眼笑：

“谁后悔了。”

“嘴硬。”神威勾起嘴角，爱怜地开始帮他撩起短发擦汗水：“别怕，之后我们有的是时间磨合，一定会让你舒服起来的。”

“不，饶命，感觉更害怕了。”

 

后来就是暑假短暂的没羞没臊的亲密和接下来只有远程联系的漫长的别离。

等到两年后Kaito毕业，从长途跋涉的航班上下来，在异国机场再见到神威时，差点因为对方精神抖擞收拾得太帅外加一副眼镜伪装差点没认出来。远远面对着定了两秒，才扔下行李飞扑过去。

接下来在国外的生活起起落落，不比国内麻烦事少，但好在一切都在顺利发展，称得上无愧于二人当初的选择。意外的是，数年后勇马竟也和Gumi跑出来，在万恶的每周只干35小时的邻国工作，每逢假期都跑出去满世界度假，遍地虐狗。

有的时候神威会在校内的聊天群里取经的学弟学妹抓住，问为什么当初会放弃国内的学业，神威不愿意误人子弟，只是简单说是意外，一步险棋而已。

也有人发私信来倾诉，说自己的决定不被支持，非常迷茫纠结。

神威回复说，自己当初也被大多数人反对，只是有一个人支持，就去了。

对方问是爱人吗。

神威看了一眼在阳台的Kaito，因为野猫把ice打翻弄了一书，正在愤怒地趴在窗沿上训斥猫，训了一半大概觉得哪里不对遂又切成外语再训一遍。神威不给面子地把他笑话了一通，低头回复说，那时还不知道，但唯一确定的是，在那个人面前，你无论如何都想做最好的自己，想变成对方的目光中的强者，然后冥冥中就会有一种力量推动你，让你不再惧怕一切困难和未知前进。

 

\- END -


End file.
